Hoaxy-Coaxy
Is a Boss Yo-kai introduced in Yo-kai Watch 3, and one of the Ghoulfamily's executives. In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble he is a Yo-kai of the Mysterious tribe, but is not befriendable. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch games: ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Boss Yo-kai. Biology Hoaxy-Coaxy is a large Yo-kai that consists of only a floating head and two hands. On top of his head is a large, purple, cloud-like mass that might be his brain or his hair, surrounded by two swirling, red clouds. He appears to be wearing glasses, and has three eyes, with a yellow wisp sitting on top of his third eye. His eyes usually have red irises with green and yellow scleras, but they change color when he uses his powers, his irises turning blue, and his scleras gaining a yellow and pink spiral pattern. He has pointy ears and a large mouth full of huge, sharp teeth. His hands are bigger than his actual head, with purple-tinted fingertips and sharp, red nails. Hoaxy-Coaxy has the ability to create delusions, making other people's desires reality, as well as his own. He uses this ability in battle to create various things to attack his opponent, boost his own power, or heal himself. He will also use this power to lure in people he likes, before devouring them, forever trapping them inside a delusion. Hoaxy-Coaxy was created by the Ghoulfather with the UFO Stone. Slackerjack presumes he was likely created from the Ghoulfather's "childish heart". Profile Yo-kai Watch 3 Hoaxy-Coaxy appears as the boss of Chapter 3, in which he creates a delusion world based on Hailey's desires. In said world, she is able to be a maid, a member of Next HarMEOWny, and a Sailor Cutie, like she always wanted, but the dreamt up Sailor Cuties end up warning her about Hoaxy-Coaxy's motive of wanting to eat her, causing her to fight and defeat him. In Chapter 9 he is revealed to be a member of the Ghoulfamily, aiding them in their assault on New Yo-kai City. When defeated by Nate and the others, he attempts to run away but is chased down by them and defeated a third time. After a certain post-game request, he can be found back in the delusion world he created from Hailey's desires, explaining he likes it so much, he wants to stay there for a while, partially because he wants a break from Rongo Swirll's demands. Game Data Movelist }}|||Single enemy|Hits twice.}} }}|||Self|Sets up one of four possible dreams. All can be weakened if the dream bubble is hit, causing it to become smaller.}} }}||Fire|All enemies|Creates a dragon through a dream to attack opponents.}} }}|||Single Column (random)|Creates a bullet train through a dream to attack opponents.}} }}|||Self|Creates members of Next HarMEOWny through a dream to greatly boost all of his stats.}} }}|||Self|Creates food through a dream to heal his HP. Has a chance of dropping a rice ball to lure in a Hungramps to fight on his side, and a Marbled Beef that can be used to heal the player's Yo-kai.}} }}|||Single enemy|Makes an opponent paranoid, causing them to attack their allies.}} }}|||6 random spaces|Lures in opponents with a vision of a flower field, before attacking them multiple times with 8 strong bites.}} Etymology "Mōsō Monmon" is at least partially derived from , and possibly . "Hoaxy-Coaxy" is derived from the English words "hoax" and "to coax". Trivia *In Japanese, it is explicitly stated by the Sailor Cuties that Hoaxy-Coaxy devours those that get too caught up in his delusions, but said detail was not mentioned in English. *The Ghoulfather is shown to be a fan of Next HarMEOWny. This is might explain why one of Hoaxy-Coaxy's attacks involves them cheering him on to boost all his stats. In other languages * Italian: Malocadabro * Japanese: モーソーもんもん Mōsō Monmon * Spanish: Ilusionisto * French: Thibonimenteur * German: Graustricker de:Graustricker Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 3 Category:Mysterious Tribe Category:Non-playable Yo-kai Category:Ghoulfamily Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Purple Yo-kai Category:Three Eyed Yo-kai